For Good, My Sweet Caroline
by MelanieErdelyi
Summary: "From that moment they spoke no words. Neither wanting to break the current serenity of each other's company. It was something that had been non-existent for years. As soon as words entered, so did complications." PuckRachel
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I haven't written fanfiction in years. This is my first go, and I am currently beta-less. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>The bright lights glared into her eyes, making her near blind to her surroundings. But the audience could see. And they saw, and heard, something spectacular. Something worthwhile.<p>

"_I do believe I have been changed for the better. Because I knew you, I have been changed for good."_

Rachel did more than just believe in the words. She experienced them. She felt them for the people she surrounded herself with. Or at least the people she used to surround herself with. Everyone had moved on. They went their separate ways after graduation.

Rachel, never one noted for her award winning personality, was left to herself. She ended up incredibly lonely. Loneliness hurts the worst of people and it hurts the best of people. Rachel was one who fell under the latter category. But her abrasive, confident personality didn't win people over. So she led a lonely life post-McKinley.

When the final notes hit the crowd, and the last light clicked off, she retreated backstage. Retreated to the countless flowers of admirers. Faceless names all gave wishes of good health and prosperity. But something of this large arrangement stood out. A single yellow rose. Most of what she received was large and spectacular. But this rose told another story. One of simplicity and friendship. The card, addressed to a lone _Berry_ read:

"_You will always be my sweet Caroline."_

It went unsigned, and left Rachel to wonder if that high school sweetheart had showed up on closing night, of all nights. A few tears slid down her cheeks. Not just for her final night of this Broadway show, but for a long lost love of her youth. One that happened nearly fifteen years ago. One that lent so much to the words she sang on stage just moments ago.

It was he that had done the most to change her life, most certainly for the better. But her teenage ignorant bliss led her down a different path. One of heartbreak with another. Another who left her for a shiny new bauble whenever he had the chance, and then came crawling back whenever things didn't work out. It was ten years ago that she finally drew the line and called things quits.

Hope dawned upon Rachel at this possibility of a second chance. The flower and card fell from her hands and landed on the floor as she rushed out of the dressing room, through the halls and other complications of the theatre and glanced around frantically for the man she missed so dearly.

Across the empty hall stood a young man, sans his teenage mohawk, holding a black guitar. His hands glided across the stings, as they did so many years ago, and he began to play a familiar melody.

"_Sweet Caroline, good times never seemed so good"_

A small smile graced Rachel's face and she looked into his eyes. She saw what she had missed and longed for in them. Love, adoration, and companionship. She rushed towards him and embraced him in a tight hug. As his hands stroked her smooth, long hair. From that moment they spoke no words. Neither wanting to break the current serenity of each other's company. It was something that had been non-existent for years. As soon as words entered, so did complications. This moment, this one moment, was perfect. It would remain so in their memories. Something they could hold on to. The rest of the world could wait until tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So, we have made it to chapter two. This shocks me. Anyway, you might be able to tell I am a little unsure of where this is going. I am also looking for a beta. More info about that on my profile. ;) I love all of you for reviewing, and I certainly appreciate it if you keep doing so. Please enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

><p>"Noah…" Rachel whispered, as she pulled back to examine his face.<p>

His face shown with the adoration of earlier but also of sorrow and regret. He missed her as much as she missed him. A twinkle was present in Rachel's eyes that had been absent since her adolescent years.

"Let's get out of here." She continued. Such clichéd words. Those said in the beginning stages of passion. But in this case they were uttered in a way of desperation. A way of informing him that they just needed to be alone. To hold each other and enjoy each other's peace. A peace so long forgotten.

The sun swam around the obstacles of Rachel's apartment the following morning. Her eyes fluttered open to find herself cuddled in a chaste embrace with the man she had so long waited for. With very hazy, languid movements, she removed herself from the embrace and went into the kitchen. Today, they had to face the light.

After high school she attempted to keep in contact with the glee club. Much to her dismay, she was dismissed as if the only thing that ever mattered was her voice. It may have seemed over the years that her relationships had improved, but Kurt and Puck were the only two to remain close to her as friends. However, Kurt was currently trekking Spain with Blaine. For years he had been making it his constant mission to never be in the same place for more than a month. And as for Puck, he couldn't stand Rachel's insistence of being with Finn and constant defense of his actions. When he told her as much they separated from each other, not coming back into each other's lives until last night.

"Rachel?" called a groggily voice. _Still as sensual as ever. Even with a sleep-laced voice. _Was the first thought that came to Rachel's mind.

"In the kitchen!" She returned. A shirtless, sweatpants clad Noah Puckerman approached her side.

"Why did you show up last night of all nights?"

"Because I knew I had to see you again, no matter the circumstances. It was the only place I knew to find you." He tucked a long strand of messy chocolate hair behind her ear. "And because I knew I had to do this at least one more time." His face lowered towards her and their lips touched ever so slightly. Her hands wrapped around his neck and pulled him in closer. The kiss deepened and when they pulled away Rachel's heart sounded as if it were composing a symphony.

"Are you seeing anyone?"

The answer became evident as Rachel pulled him into another kiss. Another short moment of complete bliss.

"Do you want to go get coffee?" The petit girl asked nervously.

They dressed to go out in silence and then Rachel placed her hand in Noah's and her head upon his shoulder as they walked to the coffee shop in the crisp New York morning air. Mutual smiles graced their lips as they sat down with their warm brews. As they sipped, they both contemplated what they could say to each other. Neither wanting to bring up past heartache, but both realizing that they couldn't leave the present elephant alone.

"What happened with Finn?" The bitter question broke the silence. Noah had to know.

"He loved chasing after shiny new things. I finally grew a pair and decided to draw the line. Was I really that stupid in high school?"

"Stupid isn't the right word. Blinded, maybe. Ignorant. Seeking companionship. Take your pick. But never, never stupid."

Rachel's face broke into another small smile.

"But if I had you, why couldn't I see it? Why didn't I realize what was happening with Finn back then, and how much you cared about me?"

"Preconceived notions I suppose. You wanted what every little girl dreams about. The football star, the nice guy. It just took you some time to realize you wanted a bad boy stud like me." He gave her a joking wink and a small giggle escaped her throat.

"I guess so. So how about we start from the beginning this time. A fresh start." Her hand reached over and grasped his. She made a slight shaking movement and continued: "Hi, I am Rachel Berry. I love music and acting. It's a pleasure to meet you, fine sir."

Noah's throaty laugh sounded throughout the little café. He firmly clasped her hand in his and stared into his eyes. "It is lovely to meet you, Rachel Berry. I am Noah Puckerman and I am staring into the eyes of a girl I have so long missed."

"Noah…" Rachel chastised. "This is supposed to be a fresh start!"

Their hands clasped as they walked the streets of New York recounting stories of the past fifteen years to each other, as if they had never been apart.


End file.
